<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Legendary Encounter by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663068">A Legendary Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hardcore, Large Cock, Legendary Pokemon, Massive Monster Cock, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Vaginal Sex, monstrous cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thought that today would be uneventful. But there is nothing uneventful about meeting a legendary pokemon. </p><p>AKA Rayquaza fucks to oblivion, mega evolves, and fucks her even more, pumping her full of his cum along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Mega Rayquaza, Original Female Character/Rayquaza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Legendary Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts">Anonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request by Anonymous, who asked for this: "Could you please do a Mega rayquaza x female trainer with hyper cum inflation and he uses her a his cock sleeve?"</p><p>Sorry for the tardiness, here it is!</p><p>Hope I did it justice! And as always, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright sunny day, and Sarah was standing in the middle of a field. Days had passed since she last saw any fellow travelers, just various pokemon scuttling around. Currently she was sunbathing on a large flat stone, her large breasts bare and exposed to the world. Her eyes shut, her mind drifting off as she enjoyed the warmth, completely unaware of what was circling above. She yawned and shifted onto her stomach, boobs squished under her as she reached up to use her arms as pillows. The wind lightly blew over her pert ass, with just a hint of her pussy lips teasing the world. She sighed as she relaxed more, her legs spreading just enough for any onlookers to see her sex.</p><p>She was so comfortable that it took a while for her to realize the sun had been blocked out. At first Sarah decided it was just some clouds, but as she tilted her head to look up at the sky, she noticed that there were no clouds in the sky. Before she could push herself up to look around, a large three fingered hand settled around her thin waist. She yelped as it picked her up, the second hand coming up to stroke her hair as the mysterious pokemon manhandled her. She tried to struggle as the pokemon flew upwards, but the hands holding her captive were far stronger than she was, leaving her at its mercy. </p><p>She watched as the ground disappeared from view, the two too far up for anyone to see them as the pokemon took her to some sort of mountain near the field. What would have been days of journeying on foot was simple minutes to the pokemon as they arrived at an opening in the mountain. To call it a cave would be an understatement, the cave being large enough to build an entire city in it and still have space. The pokemon grumbled in delight as it entered, slowing down until it stopped, now content at their privacy.</p><p>Sarah expected the pokemon to drop her, but instead it flipped her over, studying her naked form. She gasped in surprise as she saw the legendary pokemon Rayquaza, and again as she saw something start to peak out from its body. Or rather, she thought with a dry laugh, his body. </p><p>Rayquaza lifted her up to inspect her holes, forked tongue licking over her lips briefly, the pokemon seeming to find her suitable. He lowered her back down and positioned her over his crotch, his soft cock starting to come out from his sheath. He pressed her against the tip, the malleable tip nudging in between her pussy lips. The soft head of the cock was huge, easily as wide as a wine bottle. As the pokemon ground her body into it, she watched in horror as more and more of the length was revealed, easily surpassing a foot long soft. As more and more of the hardening cock was forced into her, she groaned as her legs were forced apart.</p><p>Both of his hands were around her waist, each holding a leg outwards to accommodate his growing shaft, pulling her down as his twitching head popped into her womb. He ground her body into his as he crammed more and more inside her. His cock, semi hard, was easily 20 inches long, and still pulsing longer as he rocked into her. He set a slow pace, loosening her tight body as he fed more of himself into her. She groaned as his swelling cock forced her pussy lips wider, now twice the width from before. Looking down, she gasped as she saw the outline of his cock through her body, only half of the two foot monster inside her.</p><p>The Rayquaza growled in delight as he lifted her on and off of his now hard cock, globs of pre shooting into her too small body as he slammed deeper and deeper into her. He stroked the bulge his cock was making through her body, the sight clearly arousing him further as he sped up. While his thrusts were lazy, his legendary power was evident with just how strong they were, his cock forcing deeper and deeper into her. With nearly the whole shaft inside, she could feel the thick veins pulsing against her stretched out lips, the tip pushing her stomach outwards, her body completely for his use. </p><p>And use her he did. With both hands pulling her further on him, he finally hilted into her, the massive cock throbbing in delight as it reshaped her body for its pleasure. He suddenly started back up, pulling her off to ram himself back in, hammering her tiny body. He let out a low growl as he drove into her, holding her tightly as he used her body as a fuck toy. She grunted each time his cock fully buried into her, her arms dangling uselessly as he harshly pounded into her. </p><p>She gasped suddenly as she felt the cock start to throb, the base widening as his balls clenched. He rammed her a few more times before fully hilting himself, grinding her into him. With a roar the Rayquaza came, his cock exploding inside her, the first powerful string filling what little room was left in her womb. As he pumped into her, she watched in horror as her stomach was forced to swell, each pulse of his massive member filling her up. She groaned as he neared the end of his climax, Sarah looking fully pregnant. The Rayquaza started back up as soon as his orgasm was over, his cum sloshing around with each movement of her body.</p><p>He rammed into her over and over, plunging into her tiny body with delight. Driving deep inside, he lifted her up with his hands to bring her fully down, his sharp yellow eyes watching his girth disappear inside with each thrust. The pokemon continued to harshly pound into her, boobs swinging wildly as he pumped her brutally on his cock, the massive length bulging out each time it buried fully inside her. He grunted in delight as he twisted her lightly in his hands, the extra friction bringing him further pleasure. She yelped with the action, only able to watch as he eagerly used his body. </p><p>He changed his grip to hold onto her legs, one in each hand as he pulled her impossibly deep on his length. She could feel his pulsing balls press against her body as his cock started to throb, signifying his release. He ground into her as he rocked her body, his cock suddenly exploding inside her, gallons of cum spilling into her tiny body. He moaned in pure pleasure as he pumped her full of his seed, her body forcefully swelling with his load. More and more he shot into her, his monstrous cock leaking steadily inside her. The pokemon let her legs go, grinning at her as he started to glow. </p><p>She watched in horror as the already giant pokemon grew even larger, body shifting as he mega evolved. As soon as Sarah realized what he was doing, she tried to pull herself off, but she was unable to budge an inch on his mighty length. He smirked at her as his cock soon followed, the already girthy member thickening to be as thick as her thigh, steadily pulsing larger, slowing down once it was as wide around as her waist. The veins of his cock throbbed with each swell, the length nearly doubling, reaching an impressive 3 and a half feet in length. She yelped as the invading member, her body completely impaled on the beastly size.</p><p>He gripped her legs again, pulling her slowly down, watching inch by giant inch be fed into her too small body, caring only for his pleasure. With nearly all of it in her, she saw him pull out slowly, more cock being exposed to the world, and yet none was leaving her. In horror she realized that it was still growing, still swelling impossibly larger. The Rayquaza growled in delight as he saw her confusion, switching to pull her further on his massive member, the outline of it clear through her stomach. He drove himself in further and further, pushing deep inside, forcing the far too large cock to sink impossibly inside her packed womb.</p><p>He crowed in pleasure as she neared the girthy base of his enormous cock, Sarah practically forced to do the splits as he speared her completely. She could feel each twitch and pulse of his giant member, the pokemon letting go of her legs to wrap his hands around her. He lifted her almost completely off, the huge flat head filling her easily. Suddenly, he brutally slammed her back down, feet of cock hilted inside her in seconds. She yelped at the action, the pokemon repeating it over and over, brutally plunging deep into her. </p><p>His grip tightened as he sunk as far into her tiny body as possible, his cock throbbing desperately as hammered into her a few last times. Slamming into her one last time, his beastly member released into her. With every powerful shot of cum, her body swelled a little more. Quickly he had pumped her full, and in little time he stuffed her even more. The Mega Rayquaza roared in pleasure as he pumped her full of his seed like a balloon, Sarah looking as if she just swallowed several watermelons. Not waiting for his river of cum to end, the pokemon started back up again. Her boobs swung as his massive cock leaked more of his potent seed into the ocean already inside. </p><p>Forcing her body to accommodate him, his cock pulsed even larger in arousal, stretching her pussy lips to the limit as he pounded her brutally. Slamming her against his hips, he eagerly watched how his cock spread her body around it, his cum sloshing around. His tendrils wrapped around her as he stuffed her full of his monstrous member, plunging into her harshly. Sarah watched in horror as the base of the cock grew, a large bulge forming. She yelled as she saw the rest of the cock slowly but surely follow, the already massively girthy cock now thicker than four of her thighs combined. The Mega Rayquaza crowed in delight as he rammed his beastly tool into her, his fingers massaging it through her swollen stomach.</p><p>As his pace grew more erratic as he rutted into her desperately, he started to cum again. Firing into her repeatedly, his seed had nowhere to go but her womb, forcing her body to swell even more. His balls clenched and unclenched against her body, massive cock throbbing wildly as he pumped gallons upon gallons of his seed into her. He reached down to hold her legs, pulling her deeper on his monstrous member as he flooded her more, his orgasm endless. His cock continued to twitch as more and more was forced into her tiny ballooning body, now looking as if she had swallowed field’s worth of melons, and still steadily growing larger. He moaned as he stuffed her full, his monstrous cock finally taking mercy as his orgasm ended. </p><p>He lazily rocked her back and forth on his overly sensitive member, his balls pushing into her as her legs spread around his body. He moaned as he grinded into her, his cock still twitching wildly, jerking her body around. She couldn’t help but wiggle at the sensation, his seed sloshing around with each movement of his hips. The pokemon fucked her without the desperation of earlier, barely pulling her up before sinking her down, cramming himself into her. With her body fully impaled, most of it being her stomach full of his cum, he groaned as he neared his fifth climax.</p><p>Pulling her deep, ramming himself fully inside, he exploded into her. Stuffing her impossible more, his cock fired stream after large stream into her, steadily pumping her swollen body larger. He roared as he unloaded into her, thick seed flooding her insides, nearly doubling the sea of his fluids already inside. As she was being filled up impossibly more, Sarah realized why the cave was so big, as her stomach was so jammed packed full of his cum that entire people could sit inside easily. His hips jerked as the Mega Rayquaza was overwhelmed in pleasure, golden eyes eagerly staring at her ballooning body, the pokemon taking obvious pleasure in pumping her impossibly full. </p><p>As his orgasm finally ended, Sarah almost sighed in delight, before realizing that he was still pouring copious amounts of seed into her. The pokemon shone bright as he returned to his normal Rayquaza form, but his cock refused to shrink. Still massive and pulsing, the cock shot gallons upon gallons of thick pokemon seed into her swollen body, his hands ghosting over it. The pokemon laid down, curling up to keep her trapped on his monstrous member as he laid there in post coital joy. </p><p>And there, pumped full to the extreme with legendary pokemon cum, Sarah sat, stuck hilted on his enormous beastly cock, still pulsing as he spilled even more into her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly with how big Mega Rayquaza is? Giving him a 5 foot cock seems kinda small. That dudes 35"5, and probably has like, a 12 foot cock. All I knew before hand was that he was big, and did not look at his size before I wrote this, so oops I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>